Identities Crossed
by wpago
Summary: Well I am continuing this story by Yona Rider. A girl… A girl with a dark past. Somehow she ended up in Redmont and grew up with the other orphans. Now on the day of her choosing she is selected by a Ranger not many have heard of and even less have seen. Who is she? Why does she know what she does? Can she stop the threat that she was fleeing from?
1. Prolog

Avina moved silently through the trees, more quite than any child of her age without any formal training for she knew that she was not suppose to be in the forest. However, the forest had called out to her while she was laying in bed. Trying, unsuccessfully, to fall asleep for the choosing was the next day. So she had snuck out later than she normally did. One of the reasons the guards were not looking for her. Giving her the chance to get into the only world in which she felt as if she belong. She had no parents only the other kids of the castle she lived in. Although they were like family they could not replace the love of a father and the caring yet firm voice of a mother.

Suddenly, she stopped within a tree's shadow, head cocked slightly to the right. There in the bushes she could see the faint movement of grass being released as if someone was just leaving. Looking harder she scanned her surroundings. Then she knew she was being watched for she saw a unnatural brush of the leaves. She started to think of the possibilities on who it could be. Could it be a bandit? No she thought to herself. She would have noticed a bandit. Could it of been a hunter? No only the barren was allowed to hunt here. Then she realized that it must be one of the famed Rangers she sometimes heard the baron talking about. She relaxed upon this realization of her visitor being ranger. For surely a ranger would not harm her. It was not like she was armed. Which meant he was only curious as to what a thirteen year old girl was doing, creeping about in the forest.

She glanced at the sky and guessed that she had at least a half hour before it became difficult to see. In so she continued along her path. Slowly creeping trying to test her skills against a ranger.. After many minutes of creepy she finally had her destination in sight, The Ward in Redmont fief, no one was about on the street, which was a bit suspicious. For even at this hour of the night there was usually a few people out. Be it a prostitute applying her trade or the night guard making there rounds. Avina wondered if the visitor that had watched her in the woods had anything to do with it. She quickly made her way across the streets and stopped at the Ward.

She slipped behind the building and looked up at her window on the second floor. With great ease, she began to climb up the wall. She was about to slip into her room, when a voice stopped her."Hey, Avina!" Avina sighed and sat on the windowsill, turning to the voice."Hello, Braxton." She greeted her friend politely. She inwardly cursed as her accent messed with the words. Braxton was a healthy boy of fifteen with a muscle build that would make most people cower. His dusty brown hair and kind blue eyes however, contradicted his look. He was like a huge teddy bear."Coming back from the woods again?" He asked cheerfully. She gave a slight smile and nodded."Was I noticed?" She asked nonchalantly, already knowing the answer. He snorted."You never get caught," He grumbled. "But when I try to sneak out, it's like an alarm was sound.""Someone was following me." Her voice was impassive. Braxton stared in shock."Really? How do you know?""I could hear him. I could also see just where he left. Such as grass moving back after a foot had been on it and such. In the forest."

He shook his head. "Wow, I knew nothing could creep up on-" Avina immediately slipped into her room."Braxton! What in heaven's sakes are you doing, child?" The caretaker yelled from behind him. Braxton groaned."It's not healthy to talk to yourself! You don't want people calling your crazy! Get inside before I teach you a lesson!"Avina rolled her eyes as she heard him mutter curses too soft for the caretaker to hear."Yes, ma'am." He replied, defeated, and his footsteps to the door were well within Avina's hearing range. With that she entered her room for she knew if she waited for a few moments, Braxton would trek up the stairs to her room and start ranting on about how everyone always found him wherever he was. She positioned herself on the bed, legs crossed Indian style. Her prediction was correct."That is so not fair!" He yelled as soon as he opened her door. She quirked an eyebrow and hid a smile. So predictable, she thought.

"You see what I mean? I think she woke everyone up by how loud she was! You would think that Skandians were invading!""Why would everybody be asleep this early in the evening?"He stopped and glared. "You and your smart tongue." He grumbled again."Nervous?" She suddenly asked."Not on your life!"She was silent."Shut up!""I didn't say anything.""You were thinking it!"She chuckled. Tomorrow was the Choosing Day and Braxton was clearly nervous. However, Avina thought that he had no reason too. After all, he would be accepted, no doubt, into his desired school. Battle school. Avina probably would ask for this as well, despite her gender and small stature. Scribe school was not for her. Her calligraphy was excellent, but she simply found it boring to sit around, do paperwork, and learn about writing. Horse school was out of the question as well. She loved horses, but the Battle horses were huge and once again, she doubted that she would be accepted because of her gender and figure. The Diplomatic Service was a reasonable choice. She would make a great Diplomat, a popular choice for the ladies for they were known to have more wit than a boy would have. But once again, it was boring to her. Cooking? She liked to cook. Would she like it as a job? No. She sighed and found a small pit of nervousness in her stomach, which was very unusual for her. She glanced at Braxton and saw that he was looking at her dumbly."You weren't listening, were you?"She gave him an apologetic look. "You were talking about Battle school?"He looked happy. "Oh, Avina, I really want to get in! I just think that maybe one day, I'll be a famous knight, a hero in Araluen!" His eyes gleamed and she gave a soft smile. It was nice to see that he was so look left his eyes abruptly and was replaced with a curious gaze. She looked at him warily.

"What do you want to be?"She thought about it and then sighed. "I really don't know." She said simply. He was about to say something else, but was interrupted."Time for bed, or else none of you will be going to see the Baron and your future Craftsmasters!"Braxton sighed and then looked at Avina with that cheerful look. "See you tomorrow!" With that, he ran out of her room and into his own."Night." She whispered, even though he was gone. Avina looked out the window and was mildly surprised to see that it was dark already. She sighed as her stomach grumbled. She quietly crept off of her bed and sat on the windowsill again, looking out into the sky and at the dimly lit stars. It had been a night like this one when Avina first arrived at Araluen. At the Ward. She didn't remember where she was from or who her parents were. She didn't even know who she really was. She was just Avina. The dagger-wielding, enemy-maker Avina. For a moment, she considered going into the forest again. The memory of the man watching her came back and she became reluctant. But there was an even stronger sense of curiosity that led to Avina slipping out the window and jumping to the ground. Most people would've hurt something in the fall, but Avina landed silently and gracefully. For, she had long ago learned how to perfect this art or so she thought…

**Okay guys I am taking over this story and am doing a rewrite of it adding in more details and what not. Most of this chapter ( about 98%) belongs to Yona Rider. I have been given the go ahead to rewrite this and I am planning on making it into a three part series. Be nice it's been a while since i've read the books and I am going out this weekend to re-buy the ones I cant find. I usually don't go out of Mass effect territory. **


	2. The choosing

**Here is Chapter 2 while really it is Chapter one since the last Chapter was a prolog. **

Early the next Morning Avina was out and about in the forest just wanting to see everything one more time. For all she knew she was going to be put, abate against her will, into scribe school or god forbid courier school. No way did she want to be a courier. For those couriers never did anything but transport messages to point A, sometimes a point B as well, and she sure as hell did not want to do that. Really, she did not know what she wanted to do. She thought maybe Battle school. Then she laughed at the idea. Although she probably had a better chance than that one boy who wanted battle school even though he seemed to love the woods and sneaking about, but unlike her she was a guy and also did not have to deal with everyone not wanting a girl into anything dangerous.

Thru her frustration, she was more of stomping though the forest than her calm and collectively self she normally was. When suddenly, she heard a slight noise in the bushes, deciding that it was a bandit she took out her self defense knife and thanks to a few years of practicing on her own threw the knife I the general direction; a Figure than rose up out of the bushes 6 feet away from her.

"How did you get so close to me?"

"You know, you shouldn't throw knives at innocent bystanders," He said calmly.

Avina could not help but laugh. "Innocent, you stunk up on a girl in the forest. I had every right to be wary."

However, she noticed that he had an accent as well, but his was just a burr. It sounded familiar, but she could not place it. He was holding her knife as if to invite her to take it, hilt first. She hesitated and quickly stole it out of his grip. She studied his appearance. Most of his face was covered. However, the few glances that she did saw she saw his hair was cut very close. As if having hair would hurt his abilities to move unseen or something. He stood about 6-1, which was taller than normal. He looked to have about him an aura of wisdom and age. While still being able to deal with the younger people.

"And what is an innocent bystander doing following around a girl in a forest?" She retaliated.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he was suspicious of what a girl was doing creeping about in a forest?" She stared for a moment as she noticed his green and gray cloak and took in his statement.

"You're a Ranger." She realized. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you see I was passing though town when a black cat crossed my path so naturally I decided that I should go though the forest…"

"Now your just bullshitting me."

"You're going back to the Ward." The Ranger deadpanned.

"How did you know that?" Avina asked cautiously.

"Well let us see, you were heading in the direction of the castle quite loudly I might add. Further, you look to young to be a normal farmer or anything else; well, maybe an apprentice. However, the way you carry yourself shows you have not had REAL formal training. Although you seem to have a look about you that says you could hold your own."

"How did you know all this?"

"I didn't, you just told me."

With this, she started to break down and laugh. She could not believe she fell for the oldest trick in the book. However, one thing accord to her. Who ever this was had seen her before, probably when she went back into town yesterday. This was a real Ranger. She looked into his eyes for a moment before walking slowly to him. He stood still, waiting to see what she would do. She stopped right in front of him for a few moments, and then like a cat, she turned to pass him, her shoulder almost touching him. He looked down at her out the corner of his eye, but she did not look back. She just continued to walk until he could not see her anymore. Once she was out of sight, her footsteps seemed to vanish. Very quiet, he thought.

The old Ranger thought about this young lady. She had showed no fear to a man that had been following her. A man that was a Ranger, who people thought were into the Dark Arts and were Black Magicians. In fact, she had challenged him and he felt a glimmer of respect for her. She had considerable skill, for she was able to hit his cloak with a knife. However, it seemed that when she was frustrated she would thru caution to the wind not even bother to try to be stealthy as she had the night before. Although she was more quite than you average farmer when she was mad. However, the difference was very small. In addition, he was actually surprised when she threw the dagger at him. He considered her having weapons but did not realize that he had been heard. She was very good.

Avina made her way back to the town and once again climbed the wall and entered her room. She looked at her dagger and walked to her bed, putting it under her pillow. She sat on her bed and looked around the dark room. This would be the last day that she would spend in this room, the room she had lived in for four years. Later today, she would make a life-changing choice. In addition, she did not even know what choice that would be, yet.

She thought about that Ranger that had stopped her. He was so silent. He had managed to follow her all the way back without her noticing him. The only reason she had _thought_ she had seen him in the first place was because she because he probably made a movement by accident or something which allowed her to briefly catch a glimpse of the outline of him.

Her training she did have had kicked in instinctively without any thought. She shivered as some unpleasant memories came back. Memories that she did not need to remember. The past is gone, she reminded herself. However, it sure did keep coming back. For a few moments, the only thing she felt and heard in the room was her own breathing.

"Hurry up children, or you'll be late for the Baron's!" The caretaker yelled. Avina ran into Braxton's room, already dressed in a probably-not-so-appropriate-for-her-age skirt and tunic. Her eyes widened and she averted her gaze as she saw Braxton hopping around in his underwear while trying to put his pants on. His face and ears reddened.

"Can't you knock?" He fumbled with his words after he put his pants on.

She looked at him. "Your door was open." Now he was taking off his shirt and looking for a new one. This time she looked at him straight in the eye, giving a small smirk and nodding approvingly.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any redder." She chuckled.

"Shut up!" His face looked like it was on fire. He finally found a shirt and was slipping on his shoes just as the caretaker came in.

"Braxton, will you hurry up? We are all waiting on you! Oh good, Avina, you're already dressed." Avina tipped her head in acknowledgment.

"Coming, coming." He grumbled as he finished up. Avina took off with Braxton following her down the stairs, and behind them, the caretaker.

The Ward children gathered into the Baron's study and looked around. They gathered in a line by height. Avina was last, standing only a mere five foot. One by one, each of her Ward mates were accepted into their desired school. She felt proud when Braxton had announced Battle school as his choice and was accepted quite easily. Then it was her turn.

"Name?" Asked the annoying Martin.

"Avina A-Estrela... my lord." She replied and noticed a few of the Crafts masters look confused at her last name. She shrugged. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Ranger slip into the room. He was invisible to all but her.

"And your preference?"

She was about to say that she didn't care, and was surprised at what came out of her own mouth. "Battle School."

The battle school master look one look at her and said "Yaaaaaa no, not happening."

"With all do respect my lord I can handle myself quite well."

"To bad no girls allowed."

Then she saw movement behind all the recruiters. It looked to be a figure. . Then she realized just who it was. It looked to be a Ranger. She hoped that maybe he would pick her. However, he just stood back there not doing anything at all. Then the door opened and another figured appeared.

"My lord, sorry I am late. You see…"

"Yea yea we all know your story a black cat crossed your path…" the figure in the back said with an air of sarcasm, "Just what are you doing in my fief and not in your own is al I want to know."

"Was passing though," the figure replied, "As to why I am here… why I imagine the exact same reason you are Halt old buddy… to get an apprentice."

With this both figures started laughing and closed the gap, "How, you been Halt my old friend?"

"Good, also thanks as always, for ruining me going unnoticed. So just who did you have in mind?"

Quietly to Halt, "You see that girl there, who is starring at us, I want her. I ran into her last night and even without training, her skills are good. Now mind you not as good as let us say your old apprentice', but who is?"

"You sure?"

"Yes,"

"Okay than my friend."

Turning to face the lady whom was still standing their trying to figure out what was going on much like the rest of the people gathered in the room. For many had never seen to Ranger's together in one room. For the saying always went one ranger one problem.

The figure turning to face the Baron, "Your lordship with your permission I would like to take this young lass as my apprentice."

The Baron turned and looked down at Avina with a smile on his lips, "So what say you girl?"

"Ranger Corps."

**Now Most of this chapter i wrought myself, while the general outline belongs to Yona Rider. Now i would like to say a few things. Yes, Halt will not be her trainer. Yes that man seems a little like someone we all know from a show that has a very hyper-active nija. However, he is not like that man at all so those of you hoping for Kakashe type person being in here. Yeaaaa not happening. For as i have said before I am more a Halo/Mass effect fan. **


	3. Aftermath

**Alright here is chapter 3 for ya'll. **

As soon as she heard her own words, she froze. Surely she had spoken out of turn when she had replied to the Ranger.

"Are you sure?" Sir Rodney asked, "A female has never been in the Ranger corps before. Not saying you couldn't hack it just saying that you are going to be faced with a lot of difficulties."

"My liege, I understand that and I go into this freely, without any mental reservations or purpose of evasion. I will do what is required of me I assure you," she seemed to add with a small air of arrogance.

The Ranger just looked at her. She could see a smirk across his face. Something told her she was going to learn to hate that smirk.

"I am sure you do…" then he added under his breath, "For now at least."

Next was her long time friend Braxton who was easily accepted into battle school along with the bully they had grown up with Horace.

Then came the boy that Avina knew as Will. She hoped that he got Battle School. For she knew how deeply he had yearned for that. even with his disadvantage of height and weight. He would hit his growth spurt just like everyone else. Of this she was sure.

"State your name," the secretary stated.

"Will."

"Will what don't you have a last name boy?"

"Will is a special case," Sir Rodney interjected.

"What is your choice?"

"Battle school."

To this the battle school instructor told him no and Avina knew after will had been denied his second post that he would probably end up in the field. However, when Sir Rodney was given a piece of Paper by the Ranger Halt, she instantly knew what would probably happen. Everyone knew that even though Avina was one of the best at unseen movement. Will was one of the best at climbing and stealing cupcakes, pies and what not from master chubs kitchen.

"Very well... Apprentices, report to your Crafts masters tomorrow morning at eight."

Avina followed her now former Ward mates, and Braxton stepped back to fall in line with her. She noticed that Baron Arald was talking to the Ranger who would be her master for the next several years.

""Are you crazy?" Braxton exploded, taking Avina's attention off their conversation. "A Ranger? What were you thinking? You know they're Black Magicians!"

Avina replied, " I don't know if their black magicians or not. I think it may have to do with their cloaks. However, if I do become a black magician I could always come find you and make you into a dog for me to keep."

"Really a dog, well beats having to work on a farm like Will probably will have to..."

She gave him a look that would turn most been to stone as they stepped outside, " Do not make fun of that poor boy. At least we have a last name and know where we hail from. They poor guy doesn't even know his last name," she stated bluntly.

"I didn't mean it like that." He apologized.

She sighed and looked up, feeling the temptation again to roll her eyes. "So you must be glad about getting into Battle school."

His eyes lit up and he turned around talking along the way, assuming that Avina was following. She wasn't. She waited for a few moments before taking a step back and then ran back inside the building.

"Avina, are you listening to me?" Braxton turned around and took in the building and outstretched door. He smirked when he realized what she was doing.

"Avina, you're going to be a great Ranger." He chuckled and turned around.

When she was sure that Braxton and the rest were gone, she slipped out of the building and glided across the grass to get to the other side. She knew it was broad daylight, but she was going to have to risk it. She slowly crept out of the front of the castle moving and trying to not be seen. She moved silently though the court yard avoiding the few sentries that were posted. When she heard a Argument that caught her attention. Slowly she crept over to a window and crept into it. She followed the sound and moved along side a door. She heard the distinctive voice of the Baron.

.

"She's a girl! What were you thinking John!" the Baron went on.

"Makes it easier for her to go places that we can not. Think about it. She could pose as any number of things. She could use her looks to get past guards, or use her looks to infiltrate enemy castles while their lords are having a feast."

"I don't understand! Hasn't it been only a year since George left?"

"Surely you don't want her to work in the fields?"

"Of course not. But I am concerned about the child's safety."

Silence.

"It will be dangerous and hard for a girl. She won't be as strong as a boy."

"Trust me, after I am done with her she'll be stronger than most of your knights. Besides she already sneaky enough to listen to this conversation," Turning his head to the door Avina was hiding behind, " Come in her girl I know your there."

Avina's head shot up and she opened the door walking in completely stunned. Then as she raised her head to look at the Ranger her eyes met his brown ones. She heard the Baron exclaim something, but she was only focused on Will. She felt a spasm of fear and that frightened her even more, but she would never let it show. This was a man who could kill someone before the person even realized they were dead. Baron Arald stared at John. "How did you know she was there."

"As silent as she though she was I heard her coming like you would hear a man in full armor."

"This took her back quite a bit. She had thought she was great at moving unheard, but to be compared to a fully armored man. That was something new.

Avina raised an eyebrow. It seemed that the Ranger had predicted her arrival.

"She came after me in the woods," he began to explain, "I heard her stumbling throughout it. Mind you not as loud as you usually do, but still pretty loudly. When I heard the same type of pattern outside the door. I knew that it could either be Halt or her and since Halt is better at moving unheard it left me with only once choice."

"In the woods?"

"Yes my lord, She was walking about trying to test her skills against me once she realized I was out there watching her."

"What were you doing in the forest in the first place?" He asked. She didn't expect that.

"She passing my test." John added quickly.

"Test?" Avina and the Baron asked.

"Of course."

The Baron sighed. "Very well. I will respect both of your decisions. Not that you would care?" He lightly joked.

John said nothing. Avina just stood shocked. She couldn't believe her luck not only was she going to get what she had wanted, but she would be able to leave this fief! She could hardly control herself. Ever since she got stuck here she wanted to leave. Infact it was one of the many reasons she always wandered out into the forest at night.

"Report to my cabin tomorrow at six." John said suddenly and without another word, he quietly walked to the door and slipped away, making no sound.

**Well now this is different from Yona rider originally wrote by far. As ya'll can now see I will not be giving her Halt as her mentor. Instead I am going to give her a man by the name of John . Now, I will be following the general outline of what the author originally did in purpose to the story ark. Also I hope I am making the character not into a merry sue so much. Also since I forgot to post it before I do not claim to own Ranger's Apprentices series. Nor do I own the outline and the main character of this story up to chapter 21 after that everything is my own idea completely as well as any character devolvement. Till next time, wpago out. **


	4. interlog 1

**Here is the next chapter. Now I would like to respond to the comments that I have gotten on the last chapter yes the person really did stop her story. Yes I am going to keep continuing this story ext. Remember this though the more reviews there is = more motivation= more chapters so simple math. **

Avina stared at the door for a moment, about to leave.

"You don't seem very excited for becoming the first female apprentice of a Ranger." The Baron noted.

"Well I was hoping to become the apprentice to someone famous like Halt. Imagine being an appetence to him. The hero of our country."

"True, but John isn't half bad either."

"Half bad!" she practically screamed at him, " I have never heard of him at all!"

"Well, Rangers are strange, and John is one of the strangest ones out there. But he obviously saw something in you, something I didn't see in you before."

Her eyes met his. "And now?"

"Well now I still don't see what's so special about you. Sure you can move silently, but your physical abilities will always get in your way. However, I have often learned in my time not to discard a Ranger's judgment. So if he says your capable then by all means go ahead and go."

She looked back at the door.

"You should leave to get some rest. I know for a fact that John is not happy when apprentices are late. And believe me, there's nothing worse than an angry Ranger."

Avina's lips twitched briefly and she tried to copy John's silent movements. She quietly closed the door and ran down the stairs, as silently as she could. However, she knew she was nothing compared to John and his ability. Something like what he did would take years and years of practice. Very hard demanding practice she realized. Then the realization struck her.

"Oh crap," she muttered. She now knew why he had been smirking and had said, "Don't worry ill fix her up." or something along those lines. She let out a involuntary shutter as she thought of all the physical training she was going to have to do.

She continued her down the castle hall ways until she had passed the tree line and went into the forest. She knew these forests like the back of her hand. For she had spent many of days just exploring them sometimes even camping out in them when she knew she wouldn't be missed.

Of course whenever she got back from those days she always got in trouble for sleeping outside. For some reason she never could be sneaky enough to get past the morning guard watch.

"Funny," she thought to herself. It had even gotten to the point of where most of the guards on morning watch actually knew her by name. Probably why they always seemed to catch her. As this was on her mind, she made twists and turns as if she trying t out run something. Something, that no matters how fast or hard she started to run always seemed to catch up wit her. Her past. She had spent many of nights trying to forget everything that she had been forced to do just stay alive in that… No she refused to even think those times. Now with her being apprenticed to a Ranger she knew she was going to be in for a world of hurt.

So she started a nice jog into the forest. As her mind continued to wonder about. Jumping between different tops till she stopped and put her hands on her knees. Her breath was coming in fast short gasps. She was in emotional stress. Her whole entire life was about to change.

"I didn't realize I went this far." She mumbled to herself, still breathless. Her eyes scanned around the unfamiliar territory. She realized that it would be very difficult to go back. And it wasn't like she could just go in any direction. Dangerous things lurked in the forest.

With a sigh, she realized there was absolutely no way she was getting back by herself. So deciding that she should go a little bit farther to see if she could find the end of the trees.

Of course in her dazed state she didn't bother to mark trees on anything. So as far as she knew she was stuck out her for a good while. At least until the Sun went down and she could head towards the North star. That always seemed to work whenever she was stuck out in the woods no matters where she was. Of course she had never featured this far so she didn't know if it would work this time.

"Great," she muttered, " Not even accepted as a Ranger's appetence yet and I have already managed to get lost."

All of a sudden, she heard a rustle and a scream. Her blood ran ice cold. For that scream that was emitted was no human scream. It was a blood-curdling scream of a crazed and deranged animal. Avina took off running to a tree faster than a Jack Rabbit. Any tree would do. However, she committed the fatal mistake of looking behind her. Her eyes widened. Avina was fast, however, she knew that the creature would eventually catch up to her. She was terrified, scared for her life, feeling an emotion that had never been felt as fierce as this.

She put in every ounce of strength she had. Her body using muscles that she did not even know existed. Faster and faster she ran. However, she could not keep this pace up for ever and this blood thirsty animal that was chasing her down would eventual run her into the ground. Then something caught her eye. A tree branch just low enough. But she had to act quickly, because she knew that whatever the beast was would kill her faster than a cow take to cutter. Hosting her self up into the tree just as the savage beast gave a roaring bellow. Seeing its prey escaping it turn to the tree.

Upon finishing it's turn the animal gave another scream and it charged into the tree that Avina was in. But she was ready. She had already been preparing herself, gripping a branch and the trunk its' self. She felt the tree shake violently. Almost losing her balance and fell to the ground.

However, she was able to hang on but barely. Another ram like that and she would do done fore. Then just before the impact of the tusks onto the trunk of the tree there was a series of hisses and the sound a bow being released. She looked down to find the boar that had been chasing her with a half a dozen arrows in it. The arrows were black and had goose feathers on them. Only the arrows for some unknown reason seemed to only enrage the beast.

However, before the beast could move another muscle a dozen more arrows pierced the boars flesh. These ones some how going all the way though the skin and muscle pinning it to the tree in which Avina was hiding in. Looking down at the boar she could see something in the boars eyes

_Fear. _

**I was stuck at spring camp otherwise known as JCLC! **

**Now as always the basic outline of this and the main character belong to Yona Rider. However, I do own my own OC now ( John). Also before anyone go and say why did I take out the romance. I haven't it just wont be dominate till much latter so fear not. **


End file.
